1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic exposure controlling device for camera or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
For example, in case of the conventional automatic exposure adjusting device for a motion picture camera, the light corresponding to the light amount entering into a photosensitive material such as film is measured, so as to control the diaphragm blades in order to control the light amount entering into the film in accordance with the measured light amount.
In case of this kind of the conventional automatic exposure adjusting device, various exposure adjusting means such as diaphragm blade and shutter opening angle control means, number of pictures per second control means, long time exposure photographing means and so on is so designed as to operate automatically in accordance with the output of the photometric mechanism, whereby it is difficult to adjust and control various light amount control mechanism by means of a photometric light sensing element built in the camera body in order to enlarg the photographing range so that the light beam entering into each light sensing element, by treating the variation of the light beam of the object detected by various kinds of the light amount control means by means of a secondary optical adjusting means. However, in case of photographing with this kind of camera by means of the above mentioned various light amount control means, it is necessary for the photographer to switch the photographing means manually over for example, into the ordinary diaphragm control photographing depending upon the condition of the illumination at the object and further at times a troublesome operation is also necessary to switch the long time exposure photographing back into the instantaneous photographing by means of the diaphragm control.